ItsLogoMaker
Rey Martinez, better known as ItsLogoMaker, is a 14 year old Logo Enthusiast and Comedy YouTuber. He is best known for his logo histories, which has gained thousand of views. He was born on December 21st, 2004. Early Years Rey always wanted to make a YouTube channel ever since 2014, but at the time, didn't know how to. Later in the year, he started a YouTube channel with his cousin, Samantha. Their first, and earliest footage of ItsLogoMaker, was a Minecraft gameplay of Hunger Games uploaded in the same year. Ever since then, His cousin repetitively made other channels, as she thought that her past ones were "dead" In 2016, Rey made his own channel "Jake of Blades" however, it was managed by his cousin. The channel was filled with Minecraft gameplay, mostly FNaF Parodies. Fortunately, or Unfortunately, however way you see it, His cousin admitted defeat and they went their separate ways in terms of social media. This gave the oppurtunity to Rey to make a channel of his own, however, he didn't know where to start, but then later on, he found a YouTuber by the name of CCG88, made a big impact on his career. CCG88 is, also, a logo YouTuber, and his logo evolutions inspired Rey to make a channel called "The Logo MakerHD" The Logo Maker HD The Logo MakerHD was the original name of the ItsLogoMaker YouTube channel. However, in these days, his mic on his early phone was broken, so he had to use music as his background, and his DSi to write sentences from the DSi Game "Flipnote Studio" In "2017 YouTube Trailer" which was his very first YouTube video, he promised to make Tutorials, however, he never lived up to his promise, instead, Rey continued his Minecraft ways until October of 2017, when he decided to make skits, because during October, he got a new phone, The Samsung Galaxy J3. His early phone's name is yet to be announced. At this point, he made his, used to be, most popular video, a remake of the columbia tristar 2001 logo. This was the start of his logo ways. He continued to persue his logo YouTuber dream by uploading logo finds, which, despite the names saying "4K" they were in 720p. Logos Rey officialy started his logo ways in November of 2017, after being inspired by a CCG88 Livestream. His very first logo history was Viacom (CBS) from 1971-2004. However, it was poorly made, and inaccurate. He continued to make skits, and still does to this day. His first skit in a while at the time was "How to Start the Afternoon" which he claims it to be "popular" despite only having minimal views. Despite being in the logo community, and had fallen in love with logos, he never made a single logo video unitl in April of 2018, when he made his very first logo evolution, which was a remake of his Viacom logo history, and yet again,was this logo evolution poorly made. Even worse, there were watermarks in the video. Despite this, his logo evolutions series gained massive popularity and made his channel known. Even though his said series gave him the notice he always wanted, he retired the series for another similar one, Logo Histories. His first episode, which gained controversy, was a Walt Disney Television Logo History. It was a notorious one because in 2019, logo YouTubers found out that the video was a stolen one. Closing LogosHD was the original maker of that said logo history and Rey took it, and trimmed it so that it wouldn't look the same. However, it was still obvious. Despite these flaws, Rey continued his logo history series, which, like the logo evolutions series, gained him twice the amount of popularity Rey had never expected. It gained him over 200K views on his YouTube Channel. However, in 2019, Rey mysteriously decided to remove all of his logo histories from the playlist and added new, and reduxed ones, for details that are yet to be explained. ItsLogoMaker In 2018, The Logo MakerHD name was omitted, and was rebranded to ItsLogoMaker, which is Rey's present name. This sparked a time when Rey decided to experiment with different shows. More notably, The MET Network This was when Rey wanted to have a mock tv, and radio station of his own. However, it failed by April 2018. (currently, a reboot is on the mind) In May of 2018, Rey collaborated with a YouTuber by the name of Jay Productions for a few weeks, until being bought by TR3X, a very known logo enthusiest. During these months, Rey made numerous logo histories, and the amount of logo histories being uploaded were high. At rare occasions, he would upload 3 logo histories in 1 day! In October of 2019, he made his own YT Company called "ILM Entertainment" the name is still used to this day. This company would make shows, and more for Rey. JRE This was an infamous time for Rey, and one which he is desperate for everyone and himself to forget. Rey and Jay Productions decided to collaborate one last time, but in a much more bigger way. Rey changed his channel as a WHOLE to JRE! JRE would make Top 10s, ASMR related videos, and the infamous Stop Sign episode (more details in the "in meme usage" catagory. However, as expected it failed by Christmas Eve of 2018. Controversy Starting in December of 2018, Rey made a poor choice of moking a very known logo YouTuber, TR3X on christmas eve, during a period in which TR3X was leaving discord. This gained a lot of hate to be gained on Rey and big friend losses, like Jay Productions. Howeverm this hate only gained even more when Rey was exposed of liking fictional characters, sexually. Not to mention faking his own death, and sockpuppeting in a YouTuber's server. The YouTuber was SGWaS. In February of 2019, he was exposed of using inspect element to frame a YouTuber, Kelsey The EDM Fan, to make her look bad. This caused Rey to be officially hated and mocked of by the logo community. To this day, The ILM Name is mocked and made fun of by many logo YouTubers and is now a laughing stock. Meme Usage The ILM Name, like said so, is now a laughing stock in the community. They would make photoshopped images of Rey, and memes in general. The first major meme Rey had sprung upon was the Stop Sign. In a JRE Video outro, Rey stated, as a joke, that "When you see a stop sign, you stop" This was a very notorious moment in which loads of memes of that quote was made. The meme would grow even more with a entire video dedicated to said stop sign, in which Rey would scream to Jay that "When you see a stop sign, you stop" Plus a poorly drawn stop sign as well in the video. Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Gaming YouTubers